Prophecy Girls
by bjames238
Summary: Set after Buffy S2 Becoming and Charmed S5 Baby's First Demon - Buffy leaves Sunnydale after sending Angel to hell harboring a secret. Where does she go? San Francisco
1. Chapter 1: What Buffy Needs To Do

**Prophecy Girls**

_BtVS _S2 "Becoming Part 2" A.U. / _Angel _A.U. /_ Charmed _post S8 "Forever Charmed" Buffy/Angel

**Part 1: What Buffy Needs To Do**

Tears ran down Buffy's eyes as she stared at the now-dormant statue of Acathla. Sun shone through the tiny cracks and crevices of the Crawford Street Mansion that had not been covered up.

Buffy's hand flew to her mouth in final realization of what she'd done:

She'd sent Angel to Hell.

He was gone . . . lost forever.

Forever . . . that's what they'd always said to each other. They'd be together forever.

There'd be no coming back from this. Buffy was alone and always would be.

That thought appeared in her mind and then thought of what she'd discovered a week and a half earlier . . . the impossible was possible and the growing life inside of her was proof.

Buffy would be having the offspring of her vampire lover . . .

How or why was a total mystery to her but she did know that this life–this miracle–was all that she had left of Angel.

And suddenly another thought popped inside her head: Nobody would understand that this child was the last piece of Angel that existed and because of the impossible situation the child had been conceived in . . . their first inclination would be that the child was evil–a demon or some hybrid species of vampire.

Her only choice at this juncture would be . . . to get out of Sunnydale. To run away from the horrible memories of being on the Hellmouth. To be in a place where her lover's memories would not haunt her day in and day out while his child grew in her womb. To find a city or town where she could raise their child safely and out of the danger of those who didn't understand.

She needed to leave and not tell anyone where she was going. She needed to go . . . now.

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

A week later Buffy sat in a run-down motel in the heart of San Francisco.

After she'd left the mansion she'd gone home while she knew her mother was still sleeping. She'd packed most of her clothes, some money she'd been saving up, her jewelry – including the silver cross necklace and the Claddagh ring Angel had given her – along with all of the Slayer supplies and weapons she had in her room.

Buffy had also left her mother a note saying that she needed some time to figure some things out on her own and wasn't sure when she'd be back. Oh, and not to come looking for her either. That she'd come home when she was ready.

Not that it would stop her mother or Giles for that matter from looking for her but they'd never find her because there was no reason for them to suspect that she was in San Francisco in the first place - which was why she'd chosen it.

She wasn't quite sure yet what she'd do in San Francisco but she did know that she wanted to raise her and Angel's child in the best way she could. She owed Angel that much in order to keep his memory alive.

She needed to do things right. Get a job; earn a living. Go to the doctor every so often to make sure the baby was okay. Ease up on slaying to reduce the chance of losing her last tie to Angel. No coffee, alcohol, or anything else that could be harmful to the life inside of her.

And as far as dating went . . . it wasn't even going to be an issue because the only man for Buffy was in hell . . . literally . . .

_To Be Continued . . ._


	2. Chapter 2: A Scooby Meeting

**Prophecy Girls**

_BtVS _S2 "Becoming Part 2" A.U. / _Angel _A.U. /_ Charmed _post S8 "Forever Charmed" Buffy/Angel

**Part Two: A Scooby Meeting:**

"So that's it, huh?" Xander Harris sat back in the chair, his feet lounging on the table and his hands—including the broken one—behind his head.

"It, ah, appears so," Rupert Giles removed his glasses from his eyes with the three fingers on his hand that wasn't broken. With his other hand he pulled a handkerchief from his breast pocket and proceeded to clean his glasses. He stood at the head of the table near Xander.

Around the room, expressions were grave. Willow Rosenberg sat in a wheelchair, a bandage on her forehead above her eye. Daniel Osbourne—but known as Oz—was next to her in a chair, holding her hand. Cordelia Chase sat across the table from Xander and next to Oz. Joyce Summers sat in a chair on the other side of Xander, holding a piece of paper.

"We have to do something," Willow said, "We can't just give up. We have to go find her."

"I don't think she wants to be found," Oz spoke.

Xander shook his head, not wanting to believe it. "What did the note say again?"

Joyce held up the paper and read, _"Mom, I'm so sorry for the way I told you who and what I was. I never meant to hurt you . . . but there are some things I need to do on my own—some things I need to figure out myself. I'll come back . . . someday. I promise. I'm not sure when but I don't want you to worry. And . . . don't come looking for me. I promise I'll come back. I will. I just need to do it on my own time—when I'm ready. I promise . . . Love, Buffy."_

"Are we sure there's no hidden meaning in her words? Is it possible that she told us where to look in some secret code?" Willow was hopeful.

"Wil, this isn't a movie," Xander said.

"I know . . . but I can't just believe she left," Willow said.

"If I were here, I'd have bailed months ago," Cordelia said.

"Yes, I quite agree," Giles said.

"We have to do something. We have to find her," Joyce said.

"I feel that Oz may be right," Giles sighed, "Buffy does not want to be found." Xander, Willow, and Joyce began to protest but Giles put his hands up. "Buffy will come home when she is ready . . ." He ran his hands through his hair, "However . . . that does not mean we will stop looking for her . . ."

_To Be Continued . . ._


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Someone To Help

**Prophecy Girls**

_BtVS _S2 "Becoming Part 2" A.U. / _Angel _A.U. /_ Charmed _post S8 "Forever Charmed" Buffy/Angel

**Part Three: Finding Someone To Help**

It had started out innocently enough.

Buffy had left her motel room around seven that night – on her way to a job interview (this was about a week after she'd arrived in San Francisco) – when a demon just up and attacked her.

She hadn't done a thing to the demon – she'd just been walking down the alley, taking a shortcut to get to the restaurant she was interviewing for. Had she done something to royally piss the demon off so that it had to attack her?

No.

So . . . naturally she had to fight the damn thing, her being the Slayer and all. But . . . the thing had been a bit stronger than she'd thought it would be. Or maybe she'd just been weaker. Either way the demon had given her a swift kick in the ass and if not for the three who had stumbled onto the situation . . . well . . . Buffy hadn't have lived to tell the tale – her baby either.

The three—all women—were older than Buffy, that was obvious. Two of them had brown hair–one long and straight and other mid-length and curly–and the last one had mid-length red hair. They just appeared out of nowhere while Buffy's back was turned and just started attacking the demon.

Buffy instinctively knew that they were slightly more than human once they arrived. She could just . . . sense it. And then the three started attacking the demon with not only fist and force . . . they were using—what, magic? The long-haired brunette threw up her hands as if to block something . . . and the next thing Buffy knew the demon disappeared—bursting into a million pieces.

The read-head turned to Buffy, "Are you okay?"

Through all this, Buffy had ignored her physical condition. She'd just been so wrapped up with these women—witches?—and had forgotten about the injured she'd sustained . . .

Well now they were starting to kick in. She felt shots of pain in her jaw, shoulders, knees, and wrists. She could feel blood drip from her mouth, nose, and the side of her head as well as the pain that went along with it. Also . . .

She felt a twinge of pain spread throughout her stomach and then a huge stab of hurt in the same place . . .

All of the pain caught up with her and she cried out, falling to her knees while previously she'd been standing. Her hand shot down to the pain in her abdomen. She began to shake as she raised it up to where she could see it . . . blood. Lots of blood. She looked down only to find a large, deep, and heavily bleeding gash on the side of her still-flat tummy.

Tears brimmed in her eyes and despite the new feeling of weak nauseousness, she began to cry . . . it was all over. She was sure she'd lost the baby. She had nothing left of Angel anymore. He was really gone . . .

"What's wrong?" the curly brunette knelt down beside Buffy.

Buffy just stared at her through tear-soaked vision. She was becoming weaker by the second, "M-my . . . m-my baby . . ."

Simultaneously, Buffy's eyelids grew heavy just as the rains came and poured down on them. Instantly all four of them were soaked to the bone.

"Oh god . . ." the curly brunette whispered. She turned to the others. "We have to get her to Leo . . . she's pregnant and there's a huge gash on her stomach."

The curly brunette took Buffy's hand , the red-head took the curly brunnette's hand, and the long-haired brunette took the redhead's hand. A swirl of bright blue and white lights filled Buffy's vision . . .

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

"Ugh . . ." Buffy groaned as she awoke, her eyes still closed.

"She's waking up . . ." Female voice.

"Is she okay?" Another female voice.

"What was she doing taking on that demon by herself? Especially when she's pregnant . . ." This time a male voice.

"She's human, right?" A third female voice.

"Ow . . ." Buffy groaned again as she began to open her eyes. She felt the weight shift next to her and was suddenly aware that she was flat on her back.

"How do you feel?" The same female voice from before . . . the second one.

Buffy finally opened her eyes and saw a pair of brown ones staring at her green ones–the curly brunette. "Ugh . . . where am I?"

"We brought you to our house. You were hurt pretty badly," the curly brunette said.

Hurt . . . Oh god! "My baby . . ."

"No, no, no!" the curly brunette said, "Your baby's fine. You don't need to worry. You're both okay. My sisters and I brought you here so you could be healed. Now you and your baby are in perfect health."

Buffy sat up . . . seeing the rest of the people in the room. The redhead–seated on a white-wicker chair–and the long-haired brunette–standing next to another white whicker chair across from the redhead–were there. There was also a man sitting in the white wicker chair next to the long-haired brunette and he held something in his arms . . . a baby, maybe? The curly-haired brunette was sitting next to Buffy and they were on a white wicker sofa with dark orange cushions.

Who were these people?

"You're safe here," the man assured her, rocking the bundle in his arms, "Nobody's going to hurt you or your baby here."

"He's right," the red-head nodded, "We're not going to hurt you. We're going to protect you."

"I can take care of myself," The Slayer in Buffy was on the defensive . . . but the human mother-to-be in her was scared and overwhelmed.

"I know you're scared . . ." the long-haired brunette started walking toward Buffy and knelt in from of the sofa, "The first couple of months after I found out I was pregnant, I was terrified. I was afraid of losing my baby and I was afraid that my baby would grow up without a mother."

Buffy calmed down a bit, her muscles relaxed and the fear in the pit of her stomach lessened . . . but only a little. She didn't know who these people were or what side they were on.

"It never goes away completely but you can't let it hold you back from being strong to protect your child." The long-haired brunette finished, standing up and taking her place beside the man with the baby.

Buffy sat for a minute, thinking about what she'd said. Could she really trust these people? The long-haired brunette was right, though. If Buffy was to survive and keep her baby safe she couldn't be afraid. She had to be strong. And her Slayer "spider-sense" wasn't tingling or going off so they didn't feel evil to her. Not to mention it would be nice to have some allies in this city . . .or even friends.

The million-dollar question, however, was if she could trust them or not.

Well . . . she'd try but would also keep her guard up around them.

Buffy looked up . . . "Well . . . if I can trust you than why don't you give me your names."

"Alright," the man of the group nodded, "That's fair. I'm Leo." He looked to the long-haired brunette next to him, "This is my wife, Piper. To the other brunette, the curly one, "That's Pheobe." To the redhead, "That's Paige."

The long-haired brunette—Piper—picked up the baby from her husband's arms, "And this is our son Wyatt."

Pheobe and Paige waved, "Hi."

"Um . . . hi," Buffy said, "I'm, ah, Buffy."

"Its nice to meet you, Buffy," Pheobe said.

"So you guys are, what, witches or something," Buffy observed. They all looked at each other and at Buffy nervously. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. I'm not exactly normal either." All four took a deep sigh of relief. "I'm well . . . I'm what's called a Vampire Slayer." Off the confused looks they were giving, Buffy decided to elaborate. "Every generation a girl who's about thirteen years old is chosen by The Powers That Be to fight off the vampires, demons, and other nasties of the world who attack innocent people or try to end the world. This generation, it's me."

"And how old are you now?" Piper said.

"17," Buffy replied.

"So you're a minor," Leo observed.

"For a couple of months yet, yes," Buffy nodded.

"And you're pregnant," Pheobe said.

"It would appear so," Buffy sighed.

"And the father?" Paige said.

Buffy's heart jumped painfully, "Dead." But she kept her expression straight.

"Oh," Paige said, "Um . . . I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Buffy said. She didn't really want to get into the complicated situation of Angel's . . . well, situation. "He was, ah . . . sick for a while so it's um, good that he's not suffering anymore."

"Must be hard to be all by yourself at a time like this," Piper observed. Buffy's eyes darkened with pain, "What about your family? Your parents."

"No . . . I can't go back there," Tear threatened to spill, "There's nothing left for me there anymore."

_To Be Continued . . ._


	4. Chapter 4: Newcomers

Chapter 4: Newcomers

Prophecy Girls

BtVS S2 "Becoming Part 2" A.U. / Angel A.U. / Charmed post S8 "Forever Charmed" Buffy/Angel

Chapter 4: Newcomers

"Fireball!" Paige shouted, holding up her hand. The ugly demon's fireball orbed toward her head and she flung it back at the demon. The demon exploded . . .disappearing.

"Nice one!" Buffy yelled across the room. She lay on her back on the floor in the living room, her feet flat against the chest of another demon like the one Paige had just killed. She pushed forward with all the strength she could muster—sending the demon flying into the wall.

She got up as fast as she could—which wasn't very fast considering the fact that she was over eight months pregnant.

"Thanks!" Paige yelled back, fighting off another demon. "Pheobe, behind you!" Pheobe turned from the demon she was fighting to kick the one sneaking up behind her. "Where's Piper with the spell?"

"Coming!" Piper ran down with the stairs, holding a piece of paper. Piper, Pheobe, and Paige hurried over to one another.

"We call upon the Power of 3 to relinquish these demons and set the household free!" The Charmed Ones chanted.

With one final growl, all of the remaining demons were gone. Buffy sighed in relief, sitting on the couch. "Whew! That was a close one!"

The Halliwell sisters dusted themselves off and crossed over to where Buffy was. "Yes . . . it was." Piper sighed as she sat down on the arm of the couch next to Buffy. "Leo! It's safe!"

Seconds later, Leo orbed in with 10-month-old Wyatt on on his hip. He put Wyatt down and the toddler crawled up to his mother. Piper picked him up and set him on her lap.

Phoebe and Paige sat on the couch next to Buffy, while Leo stood next to his wife with his arm on Piper's shoulder. "How did it go?"

"The nasty demons are dust," Buffy replied. The sisters nodded.

"And everyone's okay?" Leo looked around.

"Yeah . . . we're fine," Paige nodded. The remaining women agreed.

During the six-ish months that Buffy had been in San Francisco after leaving Sunnydale, she'd become quite close to the Halliwells. They'd both exchanged histories and Buffy told them the truth about Angel. She began staying in a room Leo had made for her in the basement and working as a waitress in Piper's club P3 (during the day, of course, considering she was still not old enough to drink yet). However a few weeks ago Piper had made her stay home and rest.

"What about you, Buffy?" Leo said, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Buffy said, "Great even."

"Do you need healing?" Piper asked.

"Nah," Buffy shook her head, "My Slayer-healing will take care of it." Piper, Pheobe, Paige, and Leo glanced at each other. Buffy looked back and forth among them. "What?"

Pheobe sighed. "The four of us have been talking."

"O-kay . . ." Buffy said. "And?"

"We think you should slow down . . . with the demon fighting," Piper told her, "Actually we think you should stop altogether until the baby's born."

"Whoa . . ." Buffy had not been expecting that. Least of all from Piper. "I'm not sure I understand."

"Buffy, you're having a baby in a few short months," Paige said, "We just don't want anything to happen to either of you."

"Especially since we don't know what could happen," Leo added, "No one in history has ever borne a child conceived of a vampire. We don't know what to expect."

"I get it, we're in uncharted territory," Buffy put her hands up in surrender. "But I'm the Slayer. The healing part kinda comes with the package. It's my job to fight the forces of darkness."

"Yes, and it's our job as well," Pheobe said, "But it's also our job to keep you safe. I didn't get that premonition of you for nothing."

"Piper, you told me that while you were pregnant with Wyatt you hated it when Pheobe, Paige, and Leo told you to slow down," Buffy pointed out.

"I was also completely self-healing . . . more than you are," Piper reminded her.

"But--"

Paige cut her off, "And you told us that you were going to slow down months ago. What happened to that?"

"I dunno," Buffy shrugged.

"They're right."

The five of them turned and saw a figure begin to orb in. The figure transitioned into a man a few years older than Buffy with shaggy-brown hair. And instantly the five of them went on the defensive.

"Who are you?" They all stood up quickly—though Buffy stayed sitting after a look from Piper—and stared at the newcomer.

"I came to save Wyatt," The newcomer said. He turned to Buffy. "And your daughter." Buffy put her arms around her stomach protectively, "I'm from the future."

~*~

"I'm from the future," The guy told the Halliwells, Leo, and Buffy again.

"And just how the hell are we supposed to believe you?" Piper said.

"You're really going to waste what little time is left to interrogate me about whether or not I'm telling the truth," The guy said, "I'm Chris Perry. I'm from the future. I'm here to save Wyatt and the baby."

"Leo . . ." Piper looked to her husband.

"I'll be back," He orbed out, his expression suspicious.

"That's smart," Chris said, "Send him up to the Elders." Piper tensed more, holding Wyatt closer to her. "They won't know who I am though. What they do know of though is of a threat concerning Wyatt . . ." and to Buffy. "And your unborn daughter."

"Do you think this could have something to do with what Leo said about no child being conceived of a vampire before?" Paige muttered to Pheobe, who shrugged.

"The world I'm from is a horrible, dark, and scary place," Chris told them, "That's why I came back . . . to change it. To make the lives of everyone better."

"From what? What's so horrible about your future?" Piper retorted.

"i can't really tell you . . . but I will tell you it has something to do with Wyatt and that baby. The two of them are key. Without them . . . we're all dead anyway."

"That doesn't sound good," Buffy said to Piper who shook her head in agreement.

"What do our kids have to do with you?" Piper questioned.

"That's a good question," Chris sighed, "One you'll know in time. I can't explain it now."

"Are we supposed to be buying this?" Buffy stood up now, holding on to Pheobe and Paige's hands for support, "'Cause you haven't really told us anything but that we're going to die, so if you don't mind we're going to need a little bit more."

"You should really calm down, lower your stress level," Chris told her. Buffy stared in confusion. "Prevent some future . . . problems." The expectant Slayer sat back down, taken aback. "I understand that you are all confused right now. Right now I just need you to trust me. Wyatt and the baby's lives are depending on it. History shows that the day your daughter was born, Buffy, both she and Wyatt were kidnapped by very powerful demons."

Buffy and Piper visibly tensed.

"They were raised by those demons and become the most powerful evil force on Earth. Together they control everything. Everyone," Chris told them, "Humans, demons, the Elders . . . even the four of you."

"Oh god!" Buffy sucked in a breath.

"We'll stop them," Paige put her hand on the teen's shoulder.

"We will," Pheobe put her hand on Piper's shoulder.

"No . . ." Buffy began breathing deeply, "I think I'm in labor . . ."

Piper, Pheobe, Paige, and Chris turned to her with panic on their faces. "What does that mean?

"It means that all hell is about to break loose," Chris said.

As Buffy continued to breathe deeper, the windows crashed and several ugly looking demons forced their way into the room.

"Oh god . . . it hurts!" Buffy cried.

"This is definitely not good," Pheobe said as the demons began to attack and Buffy cried out in pain.

~*~

Meanwhile in Sunnydale Willow walked through the rooms of the mansion, her hand held out and holding a ring—a Claddagh ring--not Buffy's, but Angel's. She'd found it while helping the others search the mansion after Buffy disappeared. Now, in a round-a-bout way, Willow was returning it to Angel.

She bent down and set down the ring on the ground. She looked around, "Where you are, Buffy . . . I hope you're okay. And . . . I hope you come back soon."

The redhead stood up. "We all miss you, Buffy. Please come back soon." Without another word, she walked right back out of the mansion.

However, unknown to Willow . . .

. . . the forgotten Claddagh ring began to shake and was suddenly the focus of a bright beam of light. And then . . . a man appeared. A dark-haired . . . naked man.

Angel.

~*~

"Aaaaah!" Buffy cried.

"It's going to be okay, Buffy," Pheobe tried to calm down the Slayer and held Wyatt at the same time. Around her Piper, Chris, and Paige were fighting the demons, "You just need to breath and stay calm."

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Buffy screamed. Another cry filled the air . . . the baby was born.

Pheobe held the newborn, "It's a girl!"

Instantly the demons turned and one of them shouted, "The Chosen Child!" The demons started coming toward them.

"Guys!" Pheobe called out. Next to Pheobe, young Wyatt blinked—his eyes an orby blue—and every demon literally blew up into a million pieces. They were gone.

Buffy, sweat dripping down her face and lungs and heart working overtime, commented. "Okay . . . that was weird."

"Yep," Piper watched as Wyatt crawled over to the new baby and sat next to her protectively. Buffy sat up and Pheobe handed her the newborn. Wyatt promptly followed.

"Hi baby," Buffy held the little girl close, "What should I name you? How about . . . Madison. Yeah, that's perfect. Madison Vanessa Summers. My little miracle. You're Daddy would be so proud."

"You miss him, don't you," Piper observed.

"Never goes away," Buffy shrugged, "I don't think it will. But . . . I can't focus on that. I have Madison to worry about now."

"Think you'll ever go home?" Paige asked.

"I don't think so," Buffy shook her head, "There really isn't anything there for me anymore . . ."

~*~

Angel lay on the ground, gasping for un-needed breath. His face morphed into his vampire visage. He growled. "Buffy!"

To Be Continued . . .

A.N. I know, it's a horrible climatic ending! Good thing there's lots more to come!! What do you think of the info about the future? The baby's name? Nessa is miracle in Hebrew so I thought I'd had the Van to make Vanessa. What do you think Wyatt being so protective of Madison means? Hmm... tune in!!

P.S. sorry about the mixup with the claddagh rings if you noticed. if now...ignore what i just said.


	5. Chapter 5: Lost And Confused

**Prophecy Girls**

_BtVS S2 "Becoming Part 2" A.U. / Angel A.U. / Charmed post S8 "Forever Charmed" Buffy/Angel _

Author's notes: Just a timeline thing to let you know about: So I figured that when Buffy sent Angel to hell in Becoming Part 2 and ran into the Charmed Ones in San Francisco and it was about, what, maybe four months or so after he lost his soul? At least that's what I'm going with. Then about 5 months later she had Madison. That means she's been missing from Sunnydale for 65months too. And if she left in about May . . . Madison was born in about mid-November. Okay . . . that's it for now. Any questions? All you gotta do is ask.

**Chapter 5: Lost and Confused**

_Sunnydale_

_"What should we do with him?"_

_"I wonder why he's back . . ."_

_"We should find out . . ."_

_"Who cares why he's back . . . lets get rid of him."_

Angel listened to the voices around him. They were all vaguely familiar. Three men and a girl. He didn't know who any of them were at this point or really where he was. Everything was dark and cold. He couldn't open his eyes or move any part part of his body.

_"What is he doing? Why is he doing that?"_

_"Quick, find some chains or shackles."_

_"There must be some around here somewhere."_

_"On it."_

Evidently his body _was_ moving but he wasn't aware of it. He wondered what it was that he was doing that made these unknown people want to restrain him. How could his body be doing something he wasn't aware of? Didn't that break like every law of gravity or whatever it was? And why couldn't he feel anything but cold?

_"Until we know what's going on we probably shouldn't talk about you-know-who."_

_"Agreed."_

_"Think she'll ever come back?"_

_"One can only hope."_

_San Francisco_

Madison was only a week old when signs of her supernatural parents first showed themselves. Buffy had been home alone with Madison while Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Paige, Pheobe, and Chris were out of the house. Chris, Leo, and Paige were in calling range if the Slayer needed any help and since she was the Slayer she was more than capable of taking care of herself. Everything was going fine. Buffy was still getting used to the whole mom-thing and Piper was doing everything she could to help the new mother. Luckily enough Madison was an even-tempered child. The newborn barely fussed and when she did it was easy enough for Buffy to calm her down.

Demons still attacked in swelling numbers to try to kidnap Wyatt and Madison but the numbers went down every day. Chris refused to tell them what the future of 'evil Wyatt and Madison' entailed . . . but occasionally he was able to help them avoid certain demons he knew would attack. Leo's patience was thinning, but Piper's insistance held him at bay. Buffy, too, wanted to know what demon it was that was supposed to kidnap and turn her daughter evil so she could fight it.

This particulary day exactly seven days after Madison's birth day Buffy walked down the stairs to the kitchen, the newborn in her arms. At 11:30 am, it was time to feed her little girl. Once in the kitchen Buffy set Madison down in the playpen and started to make her bottle.

Before she knew what was happening, the demon alarm system Paige had set up was going off and Madison was crying. The Slayer's senses went on high alert and the bottle was dropped on the floor. She scooped her daughter up and scanned for where the demon that was supposedly attacking was. After a few seconds nothing happened but Madison was still crying and the alarm was still going off.

Buffy waited a few more moments before sighing, shrugging her shoulders. She rocked the baby up and down in her arms, "Did Wyatt teach you how to set the alarm off? Huh? Is someone trying to get Mommy's attention?" At the calm sound of her voice, Madison's crying ceased and she fell asleep. The alarm stopped and Buffy started to relax.

"Die, Slayer!"

Buffy was hit across the back of her head, falling to the floor. Before she completely lost consciousness, her blurred vision watched a figure scoop Madison from her arms . . .

~*~

"Buffy?"

The Slayer began to stir awake, feeling an intense pain in her head. She groaned, "Ugh, what happened?"

"You were attacked," She recognized Piper's voice.

"Attacked?" Her eyes flew wide open. "Where's Madison?" She ignored the pain in her head and sat up from where she'd been lying on the kitchen floor. Her eyes scanned the room for her daughter.

"It's okay, she's right here," Piper knelt down next to her. It was then that Buffy noticed the bundle in her arms.

"Madison!" Buffy's maternal instincts took over and she scooped the baby from the older woman's arms. The baby snuggled into Buffy's chest, visibly calm. Buffy looked up. "What happened?" She stood up. Leo, Paige, Pheobe, Wyatt, and Chris also stood in the kitchen.

"We were just about to come home from the Darrel and Sheila's barbeque when we saw Wyatt orbing in the corner of the room," Piper said.

Leo nodded, "We followed him here. We got here just before the demon was about to disappear with Madison. I took her from the demon and Piper blew it up."

"Right. Then they called for me and Chris and I went to go get Pheobe from work," Paige finished.

"We figured the demon must have knocked you out from behind, knowing that you were the Slayer," Pheobe said.

"What we haven't figured out, though, is how Wyatt knew to orb here," Piper said.

"I can answer that," Chris spoke.

Buffy sat down in a chair, still rocking Madison close in her arms. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember when Madison was born?" Chris said.

"Yeah," Piper said, "Wyatt vanquished all the demons and wouldn't leave her side for days. We're lucky we got him away from her today."

Chris nodded, "In the future, Wyatt and Madison are really close. It's like they could sense when the other was in pain or in trouble. No one ever figured out why. It's why they were so unstoppable . . . because they were never apart. Even the Charmed Ones couldn't come between them. I thought that by coming back in time and keeping them from becoming evil . . ."

"Their bond would be a powerful force for good," Leo finished. Chris nodded.

"Makes sense," Buffy said.

"Now all we have to do is make sure we stop whatever's after them," Paige said.

"We should also figure out what it means that Madison's parents are a slayer and a vampire," Leo said, "It might give us some insight into what we can expect as far as supernatural abilities go, other than the connection with Wyatt."

"Plus now the demons know about this too," Pheobe said.

"Even more demons are going to come after them," Piper took a deep breath. She picked up Wyatt. Buffy, too, held Madison closer.

"What are we going to do?" Paige said, "I mean, there's only so much we can do to protect them."

"Why don't I go ask the Elders what they think," Leo said. "Maybe they'll suggest something we haven't thought of yet." They all nodded and Leo disappeared in a flash of orbs.

_Sunnydale_

_Giles tooks his glasses off his face, pouring over the book in front of him. It was a phone book. He held his phone in his hand, dialing another set of numbers. _

_"Downtown Los Angeles Motel 8, how may I help you?" It was a male voice._

_"Yes, I'm wondering if any young girls have rented a room in the last few months or year? I'm looking for someone and hoping you might be able to help. She's about 5 feet tall, blonde hair."_

_"What specific dates are you looking for?" The guy asked._

_"Well, anytime from the end of May until now," Giles said._

_"Okay . . . I'm only been working here for a couple of weeks, so I'm not really sure. I haven't really seen anyone matching your description. Let me just check the last couple of months," The guys said. Giles heard the flipping of paper. "Hmm...there's nothing here that seems like what you're looking for."_

_Giles sighed, "Alright then, thanks anyway for, um, looking."_

_"No problem," The guy said, "Hope you find who you're looking for."_

_"Me too," Giles took a deep breath, putting the phone back on the reciever._

_San Francisco_

The weeks following the attack and almost-kidnap, demon activity flew through the roof. There was always some demon clan or faction or scource-hopeful who wanted to add not only the baby but Wyatt as well to their collection. Buffy, Leo, Chris, and the Charmed Ones were on constant watch to keep the two safe. There was always someone up and alert making sure the house was protected. They added to the crystals they already had and surround the perimeter and every room in the Manor.

The Elders suggested each child be given a whitelighter but Leo refused. He said there was enough people in the Manor to protect them and whitelighters would just get in the way.

And while Buffy was never one to admit she needed help, Piper became a good friend to her. Of course she was close to Pheobe and Paige, but she was closer to Piper. The eldest Charmed One helped her with Madison and understanding her new responsibility as a mother. Not only that, but Piper understood what Buffy felt missing Angel. She told Buffy all that she and Leo had been through and while it wasn't the same she still understood. However with the help she got from Piper and the others it never really changed the fact that Buffy was in world she wasn't used to without her mom or her friends . . .

"Buffy?"

Buffy turned from her thoughts as Piper came into her room. Pheobe had moved out and bought a condo across town so she'd allowed Buffy and Madison to have her room. Currently Madison lay on her stomach on the bed asleep.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked. "I just wanted to, ah, check up on you."

"I'm okay," Buffy lied, gently rubbing the baby's back.

Piper sat down next to Buffy with Madison in between them. "I know you must be missing your mom and your friends. It's hard to be away from the ones you know and trust the most. Especially at such a young age."

Buffy nodded, "It's not that I don't appreciate what you and Pheobe and Paige and Leo have done for me . . ."

"You just wish you could see your friends," Piper finished. Buffy nodded.

"And Madison's getting so big," Buffy said. "I want Madison to know her grandmother."  
"When we vanquish whoever is after Madison and Wyatt . . . you could go back," Piper suggested.

Buffy sighed, shaking her head, "No. I can't go back. I messed up so much. It was my fault that Angel changed. I did that. My friends were in danger because of me. Besides . . . they wouldn't understand my decision to keep Madison."

"Are you sure?" Piper said, "If they really love you, they'll understand."

Buffy shook her head again, sadly, watching as Madison began to suck on her thumb, "No. None of them really understood my relationship with Angel. None of them even trusted Angel. How do you think they'd feel about his daughter? One that's not even supposed to exist?"

"I think they'll love her for who she is, _your_ daughter," Piper reminded her.

"No," Buffy said again. "It would just complicate things. I'll stay here. I'll raise Madison here and help you guys . . . if they don't know about Madison then they won't have to worry about questioning her existence."

"You sure?" Piper said. Bright lights appeared to reveal Wyatt standing next to the bed, reaching for the baby.

"Yeah," Buffy chuckled, picking Madison up and holding her over her shoulder. "Besides, Wyatt seems to like her and they can protect each other."

_Sunnydale_

_Willow, Giles, Xander, Oz, and Cordelia sat around at Giles' apartment. Willow and Oz sat together on the couch while Xander and Cordelia shared the armchair. Giles walked out of the kitchen with a cup of tea, carrying his glasses._

_Willow broke the silence, "So Angel's really back, huh? He's all normal and stuff?" _

_Giles nodded, "I've been periodically checking on him, bringing him blood and such. He remembers everything. He has his soul and is completely harmless. He's also fully up to speed about our, um, situation with Buffy."_

_"I still don't know why we didn't kill him when we found him . . ." Xander mumbled under his breath._

_"As much as I hate to say it . . . we need him," Giles sighed, "Despite his, er, actions he's a valuable asset and he may know how to help us find Buffy."_

_"Yeah," Oz said, "He can tell us exactly what happened at the mansion. Maybe tip us off as to why she skedaddled." _

_"Personally I don't think we'll ever find her," Cordelia held up her hands._

_"Cordy," Xander said._

_"What?" Cordelia said. "She obviously doesn't want to be found. How are we supposed to find someone who doesn't leave clues."_

_"We'll find her," Angel walked through the front door of the apartment. He was back to his billowy self: black pants, black shirt, and the long black coat he was often prone to wearing. "No matter how long it takes, we will find her."_

_To Be Continued . . ._

_A.N. So . . . there was the update. Angel's completely back, the Scooby Gang's still on the hunt, and Buffy's decided she's staying in San Francisco for good. Meanwhile the threat of what's after Madison/Wyatt is still at large. Will they ever figure it out so the kid'll be safe? Plus as Wyatt and Madison get older their connection will become more important to the storyline._


	6. Chapter 6: New Slayer In Town

**Prophecy Girls**

_BtVS S2 "Becoming Part 2" A.U. / Angel A.U. / Charmed post S8 "Forever Charmed" Buffy/Angel _

A.N. The Sunnydale and San Francisco stuff are going to be seperate chapters from now on. There's just too much that needs to happen in both to put it all together. That would get just a little confusing. Essentially it'll be like two different fics in the same one. They'll be marked at the beginning, the town'll be named and we'll stay there the whole fic. And before anyone can ask, it'll be quite a long time before Buffy is reunited with the Sunnydale gang. A lot needs to happen in both towns before a reuniting can happen. With that said, we'll continue.

**Chapter 6: New Slayer In Town**

Sunnydale

It had been about a month since Angel came back. Most of the time Angel went on patrols by himself but sometimes Buffy's friends tagged along with him. He would much rather they didn't come. He didn't want to have to worry about protecting them while he was killing demons and vampires. Personally, he didn't know how Buffy had done it. They were about the least stealthy people he'd ever worked with—including when he'd been Angelus.

Buffy. He wished he knew where she was. Was she okay? What was she doing? Why did she leave? When would she come back?

Would he ever see her again?

Giles and the others had told her when he was lucid again that she ran away that day in the mansion. They said they'd been looking for months exhausting every resource they could but nothing ever came up.

Angel had contacts they didn't know about. Old allies, enemies, and snitches that he'd gathered in his days as Angelus as well as in Sunnydale. He'd sent out word he was looking for Buffy to those sources and there were just a few he hadn't hit yet. Not that Giles or anyone needed to know. No reason to build up there hopes before it needed to be.

He was sure he would find Buffy though. He'd find her someday. She couldn't stay hiding forever.

"You sure this is the way to the diner?"

The unfamiliar female voice cut through the night. Angel stopped. Not long after the others bumped into him, also stopping abruptly.

"Oh, yeah. It's just a short cut," An unfamiliar male voice. "Trust me."

"It's just . . . it's dark and scary and there's no one around," the female whined.

"Relax. I"ll protect you," the male said.

There was some shuffling . . . then a meaty punching sound. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Angel took this opportunity to join the two, a stake in hand. But . . . what he found when he turned the corner around the mausoleuum wasn't what he expected. A brunette was attack the male. The male yelled and his face screwed up into a vampire visage. Angel figured he'd better step in before the girl gets hurt.

But it seemed as if she didn't need help. She was punching and kicking and using other techniques against the guy like it was nothing. She turned to Angel, nodded to the stake in his hand. "Can I borrow that?" She grabbed the wooden stake. "I'm Faith." Angel just stood, stunned.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say there's a new vampire slayer in town," Oz observed. Xander, Willow, and Cordelia were just as open-mouthed as Angel.

A few more punches and kicks and a stake through the heart later—Faith slayed the vampire. Dust flew around the cemetery grass. Faith dusted herself off and handed Angel his stake back. "Thanks for the stake."

"No problem. . ." Angel said.

Faith threw back her arms and stretched. "So . . . where's a girl gotta go to have some fun around here?"  
They all just stared at her.

~*~

"So . . ." Oz broke the silence as they were all scattered around the library. "New Slayer."

"Yes," Giles nodded.

"Yeah, but how?" Cordelia said.

"Well Buffy died, even for a second," Willow said, "Then Kendra came."

"Now Kendra's dead," Xander said.

"Paving the way for Faith," Giles said.

"That's me," Faith held out her arms. "Figured I'd check out Sunnydale, slay some vamps. Plus I heard you guys were short a Slayer. Thought I'd help out."

"Don't you have a Watcher?" Cordelia said.

"She kinda got dead," Faith said.

"Kinda?" Xander said.

"Yeah," Faith nodded, "Nasty vamp by the name of Kakistos. Slaughtered her right in front of me."

"That's awful," Willow leaned into Oz.

"Yeah, well," Faith shrugged, "He got what was comin' to him. Scarred his face . . . followed by a two-by-four to the heart."

"So why are you here?" Cordelia blurted.

Faith shrugged again, "No where else to go."

"I have contacted the Council and they are sending another Watcher to, er, be Faith's Watcher. He should be here any time now," Giles said.

"Another Giles?" Cordelia whined. "All English and tweedy . . . great this ought to be fun."

"I can hear you," Giles said.

"I know," Cordelia said as if she hadn't said anything bad at all.

"When's he coming?" Willow said.

"Right now." They all turned. A man in a light grey suit with glasses appeared in the library doorway. "Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. Watcher's Council."

Oz turned to Willow, "New watcher." She nodded.

"Howdy," Faith half-waved.

"You would be Faith," Wesley guessed. She nodded. He looked to the others. "And all of you?"

"They're friends," Giles said. And then quieter, "Of Buffy's."  
Wesley nodded. "I see. And since Miss Summers is no longer an active Slayer I don't forsee a need for all of you."

They were all too stunned to speak. Even Giles.  
"The Council has decided that all search for Miss Summers has been deemed unuseful and no long has any interest in her return. She left, of her own free will, and the Council hasn't any time for a wayward Slayer. They choose to focus on Faith, the active Slayer." Wesley spoke.

"But-but they can't do that," Willow turned to Giles for help but he just stared at the wall. Anger was present on his face.

"They can and they have," Wesley nodded. "As for Mr. Giles . . ." The new Watcher turned to his colleague. "I'm afraid they've let you go. As far as they're concerned Miss Summers is dead and once a Watcher's slayer is dead . . ."

"They're let go," Giles finished solemnly, sighing. Wesley nodded.

"You can't fire Giles!" Xander spoke.

"The Council has agreed to allow Mr. Giles to consult with the new Slayer," Wesley said. "That is all." Without another word Wesley Wyndam-Pryce left the room. It was then that they all noticed it was dark outside.

"Well . . ." Xander sighed, "That wasn't good."

"How will we find Buffy?" Willow said.

"Just because the Council is no longer interested does not mean we will stop looking for her," Giles said. "It will be much harder now without the resources the Council has to offer . . . but we'll find her."

"We're in," Oz spoke. Xander, Willow, and Cordelia nodded.

"I'm in too," Faith said. They all looked at her, surprised. "Look, I know you don't know me and I don't know you. I don't know Buffy either. But I'm a Slayer just like her. And, Slayers are supposed to be the good guys. So . . . maybe she just got in over her head and needs help but doesn't know how to ask. Yeah, I'll help you find her."

"Good, then we're all agreed," Angel pushed through the doors. "We're going to find Buffy."

To Be Continued . . .

A.N. New Slayer, new Watcher. Giles is fired and the Council has no interest in finding Buffy . . . but the Scooby Gang's still going to look for her. However Buffy doesn't want to be found.

Next chapter: San Francisco.


	7. Chapter 7: Countdown To Eighteen

**Prophecy Girls**

_BtVS S2 "Becoming Part 2" A.U. / Angel A.U. / Charmed post S8 "Forever Charmed" Buffy/Angel _

A.N. So Faith is officially in the mix now.

**Chapter 7: Countdown To Eighteen**

San Francisco

"Do we have everything?" Pheobe asked. She dropped the paper bag on the dining room table.

"We should," Paige put her two bags by Phoebe's.

"Yep," Piper set Wyatt down in his playpen and the boy started playing with his toys. "That should be everything."

"Good. 'Cause Buffy will be back soon and we don't have time for a fourth shopping trip," Paige let out a deep breath.

"Agreed," Piper said.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Pheobe started picking through one of the bags.

"I think she will," Paige nodded. "She's been pretty down lately and a party should cheer her right up."  
"I hope so," Piper sighed, "She does everything for Madison and she jut needs to do something for her. Or it's going to drive her insane."

"When is she supposed to be back?" Paige sat down on one of the chairs.

"In about an hour," Piper told her, "Madison had a checkup today so I asked Leo to take demons should attack in a public doctor's office but just in case Leo can orb them out of there."

"Good thinking," Pheobe started carrying the bags in the kitchen so they could hide them before Buffy got home.

"Where's Chris?" Paige wondered.

"Chasing another lead as to what could have attacked Wyatt and Madison in the future," Pheobe told her.

"Maybe Chris needs to lighten up too," Paige commented.

"He's just focused," Piper said, "Hey as long as he saves my son I could care less whether or nothe has a life."

"True," Paige and Pheobe agreed. The last of the bags were hidden and the three sisters started for the dining room.

"We're back," Buffy announced as she, Leo, and Madison all orbed in. The blonde slayer was all smiles.

"You're happy," Paige observed.

"Yep I am," Buffy nodded, "I am a happy proud momma. Madison is perfectly healthly."

"That's great," Piper observed.

"Congratulations," Pheobe said.

"I know she would be," Paige said.

"It was so adorable," Buffy gushed, "She was such a good little girl. The doctor was even impressed."

Just then Wyatt orbed out of his playpen. "Wyatt, where are you going?" Piper said. They followed him into the hall entryway by the stairs. The boy was staring at the wall above the landing.

"What is is, buddy?" Leo said.

Before anyone could say anything, a large door appeared in the wall where Wyatt was staring. It swung open and a large horse with a cloaked rider appeared. The horse stood on its hind legs. In front of the horse was a bald man with glasses wearing a black cloaked-robe.  
"What's with the horse and the Harry Potter guy?" Buffy raised her eyebrow.

"I need your help!" The robed guy shouted just before the cloaked horseman swung his sword, slicing his head right off. The horseman disappeared. The man's body fell to the ground inside the door but his head rolled in the manor and down the stairs.

The head stopped right in front of the Charmed Ones and lookd up at them. The guy was still alive! "What the . . ." The girls and Leo's mouth's dropped.

"Oh, it's alright. I'll be fine," the head said to them.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Buffy said.

"Oh dear, I suppose so . . ." the head sighed. "Is my body still in Magic School?"

"Magic school?" Piper said.

"Yes," Leo answered. The Charmed Ones and Buffy looked at him strangely.

"Good," the guy sighed, "Then I'll definitely be alright."

"What the hell is Magic School?" Buffy said.

"You must be the Slayer," the guy said, "And the Charmed Ones."  
"Yeah and who are you?" Pheobe put her hands on her hip.

"I'm sorry, it was rude of me not to introduce myself," he said, "I'm Sigmund. A teacher at Magic School."

"Leo, what do you know about all this?" Piper eyed her husband.

"Magic School was created many years ago to teach and guide the younger generations of magic," Leo explained.

"Yes," Sigmund nodded—if nodded is even the right word for the moment his head made. "We have many students in our school. Many different abilities . . . all of them needing guidance."

"How come we've never heard of it before," Paige said.

Leo shrugged, "Your paths just never crossed before."

"Oh," Paige deflated.

"Your Grams tought you better than we could have," Sigmund told them. "She was a wise woman."

"Can we talk about what's happening with your head?" Buffy rocked Madison in her arms.

"It started out as a prank," Sigmund told them. "A student cast a spell and a horseman started attacking teachers. Since they were attacked in magic school we've been able to reverse the magic."

"What happens if someone ouside is attacked?" Pheobe said.

"They'll die," Leo said," The rules are a little different than they are here."

"Could you bring me back to magic school?" Sigmund said, "I'm starting to get a headache."

~*~

That's much better," Sigmund patted his neck with his hands. The Charmed Ones, Leo, Buffy, and the kids followed Sigmund down the school hall.

"Thank you for bringing our wayward teacher back to us," The Headmaster who had introduced himself as Gideon said to them.

"Well he did kind of drop in our hallway," Paige said.

"Yes, we've had some troubles with our students as of late," Gideon said.

"Sigmund filled us in," Leo told him, "When did the trouble start?"  
"Leo, it's good to see you," Gideon said. "It's been a long time." Leo nodded, "Well the first incident occurred a couple of weeks ago.

"And you still didn't figure it out," Buffy said.

"Yeah, don't you have it narrowed down yet?" Paige said.

"As the horseman is attacking teachers we've determined its one of our students." Gideon said, "However we haven't been able to decipher which one."

"There are several students who aren't exactly thrilled to be here and they could definitely target our teachers," Sigmund sighed.

"Why don't we look around a little?" Leo looked to the sisters.

"Excellent suggestion, Leo. There are many things here at Magic School you may find besides our culprit." Gideon nodded. "Piper, Ms. Summers; I believe you both could benefit from our nursery. They may be able to help you understand your son and daughter's special abilities as well as their origins." Buffy and Piper looked at each other. "Paige, you've been searching for a way to help others ourside of your witchly duties. You may find those answers taking the place of one of our teachers, guiding young magic users." Paige looked at him like he was crazy. "And Pheobe . . . you've been struggling with what you've always wanted but don't know how to find." A wolf appeared not two feet away from Pheobe. "Don't be afraid. Our wolf friend will guide you to what you're looking for." Pheobe nodded.

Each sister plus Buffy, Wyatt, and Madison all scattered to their prespective tasks leaving Leo, Gideon, and Sigmund in the hall. Gideon turned to Leo. "As for you, Leo. You also will find the purpose you have been searching for." Leo crinkled his eyebrow. "All will be explained in time." Leo nodded and started walking down the hall. Gideon turned to Sigmund. "Shall we return to the problem at hand?"

"Is that what the Charmed Ones and the Slayer are here for?" Sigmund said.

"Yes . . . but we can help them," Gideon said. Sigmnd nodded and the two disappeared around the corner.

To Be Continued . . .


	8. Chapter 8: Fact Finding Mission

**Prophecy Girls**

_BtVS S2 "Becoming Part 2" A.U. / Angel A.U. / Charmed post S8 "Forever Charmed" Buffy/Angel _

**Chapter 8: Fact-Finding Mission**

Sunnydale

Angel sauntered into Willy's place, a mission in mind. Willy visibly flinched at the sight of the vampire as he used a dirty rag to wipe off the counter. The other demons and vampires in the room rolled their eyes, turning their heads away. "A-Angel, my good buddy." The owner tried to act cool but everyone in the room knew he was scared. "Sit down, buddy. What'll it be? Blood? Booze? I just got this organic peanut in. People love 'em."

"I'm sure they do," Angel sat down at the bar.

"_I _know why you're here," Willy said.

"Is that so," Angel pretended to act surprised.

Willy nodded, "Yeah." He leaned in, whispering. "Your girl's gone missin'. Split's more like it."

Angel didn't say a word. He'd just let Willy do all the talking.

"I know what you're thinkin'," Willy absent-mindedly wiped the top of his nose. "You're thinkin' that Willy's heard where she is."

"You do hear things," Angel coached.

"Comes with the job," Willy shrugged. "Part time drink-pourer, part time shrink. People forget that demons have feelings too."

Angel sighed, deciding not to correct him. He was here for information, not a lesson in demons. However, he was losing patience. "So . . . have you heard things?"

"Hmm..." Willy shook his head. "Can't say that I have, buddy."

Now he was annoyed. He _knew_ that Willy knew something. He had to. A slayer doesn't go missing without a gossip trail. Demons were worse gossipers than humans by a long shot. His arm shot out, grabbing Willy by the shirttails. "Listen, Willy. Why don't we go in the back and finish this conversation." The next part he whispered, "Try anything and when I'm through with you there won't be enough to identify you. Let alone that you were a person at all." He paused. "Understand."

Willy choked under Angel's hold but he nodded. Angel let go and followed Willy behind the bar and into the back room. They shut the door behind them. Willy grabbed a can from his desk and took a drink. He looked at Angel. "Organic cola. You want one?"  
"Really don't," Angel replied.

"That's fair," Willy nodded. "I've been trying to lay off the booze lately. Stuff does nasty things to my insides."

"About Buffy," Angel said.

"Right, the Slayer," Willy nodded. He took a drink. "No idea Angel. I haven't heard anything. Well, except for celebration."

Angel wasn't impressed. "You've heard nothing about where she is."

"Honest, Angel. None of the demons or humans who've come into my bar since she left know anything. And truthfully, they don't care. Before that new chick Faith came into town it was slayer-free. All they know is that she ain't here and that's alright with them. And as long as she stays gone, they could care even less."

Later as Angel told the others what Willy said, he really thought about what it meant. _Nobody_ knew where Buffy was. Nobody cared. Not the demons, not the Watcher's Council. He cared. Willow and Xander and Giles and the others cared. Her mother cared. They were really the only hope she had left.

He was determined now more than ever to find Buffy, whatever the cost.

To Be Continued.

A.N. Sorry this one's so short. It's harder to write the Sunnydale chapters right now because all that's happening is the search for Buffy. It'll pick up soon though. Next chapter's San Francisco, the continuation of the Magic School quests. What will Buffy and Piper find in the nursery? Is Paige a good teacher? Where will the wolf guide lead Pheobe and what information will she gain from it? And what's the purpose Gideon means for Leo?


End file.
